


Desperate

by strkllrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Short One Shot, please jj put it in the movie, thank u alex for the title, wishes for tros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkllrs/pseuds/strkllrs
Summary: jj please just put this in tros i know you've done all the filming but please PUT IT IN





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and bad i think but i couldn't get this image out of my head
> 
> also thank u alex for the title bc i couldn't think of one

The rain and wind whipped around Ben and Rey as they stood staring at each other. 

Ben slowly walked towards Rey, his eyes pleading, filling with tears. Ben couldn’t help but recall and mirror that time in Snoke’s throne room “Don’t do this, Rey. Please don’t go this way.”

Rey’s now dark, but still beautiful, eyes just stared through him. Rey seemed almost in a trance, standing completely still. 

Suddenly, Rey ignited her lightsaber. Ben pleaded with her again “Please, Rey, I don’t want to do this.”

Rey sauntered towards him, her saber still lit. Ben immediately ignited his and blocked her first hit. He felt her every move moments before she did it, there was never going to be a winner in this duel.

Still, Ben never attacked Rey, he only defended himself as Rey’s strikes drew faster and more desperate. A slash towards his head, blocked by Ben. A swing towards his abdomen, a deft side-step and Ben was out of harm’s way.

After a time, and even with her seemingly strengthened power from the dark side, Rey’s movements started to slow. Ben noticed this immediately and the moment Rey lowered her saber for a second, he took his chance.

Ben grabbed Rey and pulled her towards him, he searched her eyes for a glimpse of the light, anything that could mean she would come back to him. Ben felt her heart beating faster through her soaked, black, robes. Before he could decide against it, he kissed her. When his lips touched hers, he felt the full power of the force like he never had before, and he hoped that Rey felt the same. 

As Ben was about to pull away, fearing that she would take the chance and stab him, Rey dropped her saber and wrapped her arms around him. Rey seemed to relax, deepening the kiss and melting into Ben’s arms.

Eventually, Ben took a step back. Rey stood, lightsaber laying by her feet, her eyes filled with astonishment, helplessness and best of all, light.


End file.
